Perseverance of the Heart
by Dirigerous
Summary: My first story. An ordinary Ulquiorra X Orihime X Grimmjow fanfic. Enjoy. If you want to have an outlook on the story, read the author's notes. If not, continue on.
1. Author's Notes

I decided that the prologue was too much of the anime itself and I frequently tried to make it have a "fanfic" sort of tone instead of like the anime where all romantic feelings are disregarded and you can tell when in which you could see my amateur attempts of changing the mood, although failing and going back to default. In the next chapters, I slowly add the "fanfic" feeling to it, making me kind of disappointed because now I feel amateur. But I've just turned 13 recently; I'll just use that as an excuse to not know the exact word to describe my ability to write.

Also, I apologize for how I displayed Grimmjow so poorly. Like so, I frequently tried to "become the character," for I wrote this story in different points of view, but continuing on with Grimmjow's thoughts is difficult for me. I don't research about him a lot, so I don't know him personally from what's posted on the net. I've watched Bleach and I know of his short temper, how he gets angered easily and that he vents them all over other people in an extremely violent way, but I can't seem to get the concept of it correctly. I barely got Orihime, but not even close. It's because I can portray Ulquiorra's character well that his point of views are usually longer and more in depth. Seems as though that everyone thinks like him, though. Orihime is just little more optimistic.

I know, I know. I shouldn't written this in Ulquiorra's point of view then, but I wanted to portray it in Orihime's point of view, although I know I wouldn't have done a good job of it, I still tried, and constantly I found myself constantly switching between characters. But again, I'm still just 13. Decision making isn't really my "thing."


	2. Prologue: Intentions

**Prologue: Intentions**

Orihime Inoue. A woman with no ill intentions.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. A man with only the intentions of Aizen.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. A man with the intentions to be the best.

**Orihime's POV:**

Lonely. The only word suitable to describe this place. I listened hard, to maybe find the tiniest speck of entertainment--none. Boring. Another word, but too vague.

The door opened. I turned around, surprised. Any form of change here could be formed into an excitement easily. Who could it have been?

Ulquiorra Schiffer-san of course. His robe flowed in across his body as he dilly dallied his way on in my room, a better word: prison cell. He walked in with a tray of food on wheels behind him.

"Eat," he commanded.

I look behind him, my eyes drowsy and in fear. "...yes."

I took the tray off and laid it on the table as he sat on the other far side, eying me down cautiously as if I am willing to refuse.

"So how was your day, Ulquiorra-san?" I asked, trying not to tremble.

His hand was holding his tilted head as he was looking outside onto the moon.

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

A non-legitimate question. Such trash talk.

"Quickly finish so I may leave," I said, risking the attempt of already leaving, although I may do so as I wish anyways. But I can't seem to leave her alone.

Again, that face. I look at her. What cannot be seen with my eyes does not exist, but right before my eyes is a merely human with eyes trinkling with tears every time I say something. I've murdered countless humans before hand--I am the Number 4 Espada, but surprisingly I have this piercing in my heart when I see this woman, as if I'm afraid of her.

"Ulquiorra-san," she said, almost a tremble in her voice, "what's wrong?"

What kind of question was that?

Such meaningless questions I don't feel the need to sit here anymore watching such a pitiful girl devour herself into food.

"I don't understand," I replied, conveying to the fact that a weak statement could lead to the woman's reasoning.

"You seem down today," she said.

Alarmed, I stood up quickly, sensing an unpleasing reiatsu. Grimmjow was standing on the other side of the door, I could feel it. Putting aside this woman's unsatisfaction on how I'm acting today, I called out.

"What is it," I said with a piercing tone in my voice.

When Grimmjow and his emotions get tangled up, only trouble can come from it. I looked over at the woman, she was calm. Her face was now ripped from emotion and was just dumbfounded.

Foolish human. She's too easy to read.

Grimmjow walks in with the most cockiest attitude I've seen in years.

"Woman," he said with a sarcastic tone, "How can you tell how he's feeling anyways?" Raising his voice above the extent any of us would be willing to go.

"Leave."

He flinched at my remark in awe. "What did you say?!"

"I told you to leave, Grimmjow."

"Huh?! You're quite talkative today, Ulquiorra," he said in that annoying yell.

His presence irritates me, but under Lord Aizen's orders, I must oblige. Such idiocy isn't needed in the Espada, but I know his number only lays in his strength. I shan't be fighting, though, especially not here with this woman completely vulnerable.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

Stupid!

I took a glance over at the woman by his side in which's room I uninvitedly walked into. She wasn't trembling, nor was she fearless. She was confused. I can imagine what was going on in her mind: "What's happening?" "What is Grimmjow-sama doing here?"

Paying back the order in which she healed my left arm is what. I didn't know how to do it, although, my feet somehow led me to her room. As expected, I was sensed right away by Ulquiorra.

I don't look at how Aizen ranked us as on how strong we are. It's just who he favors the most, whom is most useful for his own unknown plans. I'm irritated.

Who do these people think they are? Superior kinds?! Fools. I am the best of the best, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Espada Number 6. Such a low leveled woman in Hueco Mundo, but with powers defying God. It's idiotic. Such an unworthy girl possessing such powers. If she can't show any support in fight, we have no need for such a nuisance.

And that damned Ulquiorra. He pisses me off. That indifferent attitude, some may be called it "elegant" but I call it irritating. It's stupid. He couldn't show the least care of what he's doing. Aizen's most trusted, was it? I don't give a fuck. This guy can never be stronger than me, and with that girl, it may prove it. But brute strength is what I'm aiming towards, but infavoring that girl onto me is probably one of the best chances I get.

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

He didn't come here for nothing, he came here for something. Whatever that is, it could be troublesome to allow him to obtain it. Probably for that woman standing over there, for he came to her room personally, or he may have just been picking fights with another Espada.


	3. Chapter 1: Urgues

**Chapter 1: Urges**

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

Such a stubborn bunch, I used to call those Shinigami. Now I just think they're not worth the fun anymore. Boring creatures, humans are. And Shinigami. I know myself well. I don't believe what my own eyes can't see and I accept it. I accept that I've killed hundreds, possibly thousands.

I also accept that I've become accustomed to this woman.

Orihime Inoue, was it?

I forget sometimes.

"Woman," I said to her as I walked into the room beaming out a light where she shielded her eyes from, "we've officially confirmed of your allies arriving recently in Hueco Mundo."

Her eyes widened in a treacherous awe as if she would walk out any moment with confidence of her allies' success in saving her. I reassured the misunderstanding:

"You shouldn't worry about such unecessities. Even if your rise up a thousand times, your side will never receive victory."

If there could be such terror on a merciful face being direct at a merciless face, it would be with her. The anger of her face and the excitement and awe gave me surprised me with a mixture of feelings of attractiveness.

The woman was a muse. She gave me a sensation of unattachment to this beaut. I couldn't leave her alone for a slick second, but forbid me to say, I couldn't help but treat her roughly.

She turned around and spoke faintly, enough where I could here only a speck: "That's what you think." She gazed upon the eburnean moon in which floated in the dark sky, "You see, Ulquiorra-san, I think that my all of my friends have the power to rescue me. No, such a strong word; redeem me."

As I thought, she's foolish. Humans could say such confusing things sometimes, effected by their own stupidity of course.

She turned around and stared me deep in my eyes whom could see all and moved her lips as she spoke, "Because you see...I think that if you stop believing, there may be not a chance wonderful things could happen. Maybe Kurosaki-kun and the rest aren't strong as the Hollows at Hueco Mundo [maybe not] but I think...if I continue to believe...they'll redeem me. It's what I call a miracle."

The shine in her gray, almost violet eyes, overwhelmed me. What she said was foolish. Her friends are taking a path road down to death, whether now or later; whether she believes or not. But I couldn't bring myself to tell. This control such a powerless woman has over me, to wrap me around her finger and make me do what she pleases as just from the look of her eyes.

I don't want to accept it anymore, I dislike her.

**Orihime's POV:**

What's his problem?! All these emotions are blurring up inside my head! How could Ulquiorra-san make such an assumption so one sidedly?! I'm mad at him.

No, a more stronger word: aggravated. He doesn't even know Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-san and Sado-kun that well! That ignorance gives me disbelief.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes; I'm such an emotional person. I get so easily hurt by words. I closed my face onto my hands and bended over slightly in sorrow.

He kept his distance for the while until I looked up, catching him right above of me, standing in front with a curious face, although still indifferent with no emotion at all. He took a brief look at me, then looking towards my hair. Before I realized it, my hair was gently being softened by his slender fingertips. He was feeling my hair with such ease and care.

I let out my left hand--a reflex, and he let go of my hair in a motion in which moved his hand back into his pocket, looking again to the left towards the moon.

"Do you want a hug?" he said. "Shall I tell you that I will spare your friend's lives? Foolish. You humans are naive."

My tears dried up after hearing those painstaking words.

It meant more than I thought it sounded. He sounded robotic, as usual, but it was different. Like he was trying to tell me to not get my hopes up.

I may be over exaggerating, but my translation was this: "Don't get too over your head. I'm not in the control of your friend's lives but if I were, don't be expectant that I would do anything."

- - -

A week had past without any sightings of Ulquiorra-san ever since that night I was informed Kurosaki-kun had entered Hueco Mundo. All my foods: breakfast, lunch, dinner--all have just been carried to my room by an unknown Arrancar.

The place has gone back to being lonely. When talking to Ulquiorra-san, this place had the excitement I wanted. I had a yearning to see him each day, three times, having mini little conversations and our controversies would give me the little thrill of the day.

I don't remember the last time I see him, but I remember how I cling to him, like a leech hooked on some fresh blood. I couldn't let go, and all I ever enjoyed doing, even if it wasn't talk, was to just sit there and enjoy a meal with him. Before long, Ulquiorra-san started eating along with me. I told him it was out of character, he explained that he spent too long with me and missed his meals.

I've stopped thinking and worrying about Kurosaki-kun and began to focus on being "okay" and surviving, although I don't feel like I have anything to worry about anymore because of Ulquiorra-san.

I miss him, Ulquiorra-san, I'd admit, but moreover, I wish he was here.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

Possibly, I could go see her. No, no, no. That wouldn't do, showing up without a reason like last time. In the end, I almost blew up her bedroom, not to mention the woman herself.

She's becoming rather popular, isn't she? Everyone's talking about that woman: the one favored by Aizen. I can tell, he's going to stick with his purpose of bringing her here, whatever vile thing it is. But I'm always out for a fight!

I opened the door to her bedroom: "The bitch ain't here," I said, wrinkling my eyebrow hardcore.

Before closing the door, I saw her. She wasn't standing in hope as usual, but she was sitting on a chair, fallen asleep.

Stupid girl.

I walked over to her; her face blank. She was totally knocked out with her back hunched over. How could you sleep in such a way with no class at all? She wore the robe, swearing her life to Aizen and still is not living up to all her credentials.

I then realize that she was tied to the chair.

I untied the bitch, picked her up then held her horizontally being tucked under her knees and behind her neck. Her back had been straining from sitting too long. I put her on her bed and enrolled her in bedsheets.

She looked rather messy. She looks like food had been forced down her throat. I spared sympathy and moved the hair away from her face. I don't remember ever being so close to a human without hurting them, instead taking care of them.

I forgot why I came in here. For some reason, being alone with this woman gave me a sort of calm feeling. But damn, why am I here? I can't avoid the fact that the woman is not ugly. Not pretty either. Beautiful? I was sucked in by such purity. A beautiful woman with a kind heart, thinking of other's before.

That damned Ulquiorra. He has everything at the palm of his hands; a fortunate man with a silver--no, gold--spoon jabbed down his throat.

I reached out my left hand--the one in which she healed--to touch her face. I stroked the side of it, then slipping off from her chin, feeling against her hair, her luxurious scent--although I could tell, forced to bathe everyday for the past week. She was sucking me into the trap; what trap? Was there really one this time?

People have tried to lure me in and kill me before, but what is this? I have a beautiful girl knocked unconscious in front of me. _Unconscious._

Emotions began flaring. I started walking backwards, as if she was a disease spreading onto me. I tripped over the tables, smashing them into pieces. Uncontrollably, my body began to tremble at the sight of this woman.

Aizen then called me shortly after, getting me out of the state of mind, informing that because of Ulquiorra's absence, I'm stuck with nurturing that woman.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."


	4. Chapter 2: Distances

**Chapter 2: Distances**

**Orihime's POV:**

I woke up the next day in a bed, tightly in check.

Right next to me, staring straight at me was Grimmjow-san. I awoke in a hurry, surprised:

"Grimmjow-san! What are you doi--," I checked my blouse, noticing it was a little lower than the night before, "W-What happened?!"

He sighed, "Ah, ah, nag nag. It's first thing in the morning," saying it sarcastically with the attitude of "I don't want to be here," for, the moon is always out.

I scooted my way over to where I reached the wall, he reached out to my hand and pulled me back, "What's up with the distance, woman? I wouldn't touch something as closeminded and insecure as you. No fun in that."

_Something?_ Is he referring to me?

"Grimmjow-san," I said, calming down and being now wide awake, "Good morning."

He scoffed at my apparently-being "smart" remark, "Trying to be smart with me?!"

I backed off a little, "No..."

We sat for about two minutes until a cart came in with my food, only mine. We went to the dining table in which happened to be broken into millions of pieces. Using Soten Kisshun, I managed to get it back intact with one another.

We sat, me eating my food without him telling me to. I was too afraid to look up, for he might gripe at me. I did anyways, having not the patience to withstand the silence. He wasn't really staring at me, so he didn't notice me looking at him. More than, he was staring at my meal.

When he realized I haven't been digging out of it, he looked up at me, "What're you lookin' at?" he said indigenously.

I jumped a little when he glared at me, with his baby blue eyes and his facial reminding me of a panther.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

He said he wasn't hungry. I shook my head and scooted my meal over to him, "Please."

I closed my eyes, hoping not to see him knock the food off the table and break it again, but instead, he was taking bites. He really was hungry after all. I must've kept him up all night.

I guess Grimmjow-san has a soft side as well.

- - -

The days went by, waking up next to Grimmjow-san. It was almost like how it was with Ulquiorra-san, but Grimmjow-san sometimes was outraged and offended by what I say or what has happened and Grimmjow-san would stay the night but Ulquiorra-san would only stay for my meals. Usually we would discuss the news, the things normal couples talk about.

Sarcastically, of course. Grimmjow-san could never replace Ulquiorra-san. None of us have romantic feelings for each other; of course, we're all just master and servant, to be broad. To be more exact, prisoner and the prison itself.

Ulquiorra-san and Grimmjow-san are my prison cells, not this room. They keep me confined in the room, but it is them whom confine me personally themselves. I haven't seen Ulquiorra-san for about two and a half weeks already, and I've come to the fact that I've waited long enough. I'm worried.

But I trust Ulquiorra-san. I trust that he won't die on me...will he? Our relationship wasn't really a relationship either. Just prisoner and prison cell, but yet I treated both of them with respect.

I decided to stop the long wait because I was worried down to my feet: "Grimmjow-san?"

"What is it, woman," he said insolently, looking annoyed as he always does with me being here.

"Where is Ulquiorra-san?"

He stopped putting on his facade and took a deep, quick glance over at me, getting irritated: "And how would I know that?!"

"I assumed you knew...because you came to replace him...."

"No," he said, looking off somewhere else, "I don't know where that damned Ulquiorra went. I'm not here to replace him anyways, I'm not staying here in a room with you nearly 12 hours a day watching you forcibly survive in this place as if it wasn't your own will."

I remember the words Ulquiorra-san said to me when I was taken from Karakawa Town: _"Silence. 'Yes' will be the next word you speak. Saying anything else will result in a swift death. Don't ask questions, don't say a word. You have no rights and no options."_

Complication.

I asked another question, as if I were interviewing Grimmjow-san and he had no other option but to answer. I had no idea why he had continue answering these unecessary questions anyways, "Is he coming back?"

"Yes," Grimmjow said with a smirk, large and confident, "because that bastard can't die from anyone other than the likes of me or Aizen, you got that, woman?!"

Like he was teaching me something, something I have to remember. Declaring a sentence he claims to be true. I believe it also.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

Why is she so caught up on that damned Ulquiorra anyways?

A few hours later, dinner time, I arrived with the woman's meal, freshly cooked. The woman was asleep again, her eyelashes glistening from the moonlight.

I froze in fear again. Fear was the word? No, no, no. Amazement is a better one. She can look so vulnerable and harmless, arrogant and nosy the next. I took the plate from the Arrancar and told him to scram, as he did as quickly as he could. The door closed and I put her food on the table. She was sleeping on her bed, tucked in by herself presumably.

Again, standing beside her, I take a look at her face, clearing it of her hair. I took a chair and sat down beside the bed, my arm rubbing off of the silk bedsheets. A nice room--Aizen must favor her deeply.

What am I doing here, again? Why do I stay? If she isn't awake to eat her meal, shouldn't I wake her up? And I feel like I've abandoned my plan to overcome Ulquiorra with having the woman favor me. It doesn't matter anymore.

I kept her asleep; I couldn't bring myself to do it. I like her when she's asleep more than awake, but all's still the same. I take a lock of her hair and just went through it. The softness of her hair was like the silk on the bed; luxuriating and seducing.

I was drawn back into her trap; didn't know I was so easily deceived. Not to mention the fact that she's overwhelming me with beauty, but her personality...it all makes me want to...

I touched the tip of her skin, enough to make her not notice but still touching. I slid down her chin, onto her slender neck, but took my hand off. I tucked her unwrathering hair back behind her ears and noticed she was pale, very pale.

I wanted to try it once, maybe twice, if I could go. It was embarrassing, I'll have to say. But not as embarrassing as the feelings I'm having at the moment.

"O..." I tried, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I first then checked to see if she was awake; no. Deeply in sleep was where she was.

I thought to myself. Fuck this. I'm an Espada. The 6th most powerful out of all these Hollows and underlings in Hueco Mundo. There isn't a reason why I can't say a merely human's name: "Orihime Inoue."

I sat back. So much effort for something that'll only take two seconds to say.

I stood up, looking down on her, then noticing her lips. I didn't know what I was doing--no, I couldn't control myself. I was flustered by her outward and inward appearance somehow, that my right hand starting touching her soft skin, following with my left. Closer and closer the distance shortened, soon, having my lips pressed against her's.


	5. Chapter 3: Desires

**Chapter 3: Desires**

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

Ahh.

My head.

**Orihime's POV:**

A whole month strolled by and I'm worried. Where is Kurosaki-kun? Had he returned to the Soul Society? What's up with Grimmjow-san's sudden change in attitude? He seems to have a better way of controlling his anger.

And furthermore, what about Ulquiorra-san?

Lord Aizen called me up to him:

"Orihime Inoue," he said with sudden ease, "I'm sorry to have you wait so long."

Pause, "Ulquiorra, my loyal subject, has you realized that he's been gone for a certain while."

It's been exactly a month, actually.

"But do not worry, Orihime-chan," saying soothingly, "he's completely safe on a mission. I've realized that you've constantly gone back your will. Possibly no one besides Ulquiorra could put you at ease at this place, so I'll reassure you. He will come to--"

Suddenly, out of a flash, Ulquiorra-san arrived before Lord Aizen and I.

"My apologies for being late," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Lord Aizen's face lit up and a smirk of some sort appeared on his face. "You are just in time, Ulquiorra. Orihime-chan has been worried. Will you show her you are okay?"

He turned his back to Lord Aizen afterwards, looking at me for the first time in a while with his bold, green eyes that seem to only show truth and inhumanity. I was afraid of him. He seems to have changed; heartless, cold-blooded...but hasn't he always been?

"My dearest apologies," he paused. "Orihime Inoue."

Aizen showed a little teeth: "Disperse."

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

She's frightened; I can tell. She's put up a wall; I know.

There's nothing that can't get past my eyes.

She was calm, though, or at least her expression showed as so, but I know. She's scared and is trembling throughout her whole body. Such an over exaggeration, though. So easy to read. Her emotions are just like the clothes on her body.

"It's lunch time, woman," I said as I strolled to the gates. She merely nodded and without a word, followed to her room. I was less talkative today. No need to eat, I'm not hungry. The past month has been nothing as pain for me, nothing delirious. The average hollows and humans.

This here human, though, isn't average.

As we walk, I tell her, "Don't expect anymore than that, woman," reassuring her that her hopes are meaningless. She wouldn't look up at all. The wrinkle in her brow, the curved look on her lips, and her eyes only facing the ground made me concerned.

"What is it?" I said, turning back, saying it broadly and in a non-violent way, having known the fact that she's been facing this past month with Grimmjow, it might have her at least a little relief she has an option. At least to the bit, that's what Lord Aizen wants.

She looked up, having that same spark of hope: "Ulquiorra-san...I'm happy you're back."

"So why are you acting solemn? Do you want me to kill you?" Her eyes widened, as if she hadn't heard that before.

"I don't know how I should be happy."

"Express it the way you feel most suitable," I said. Then thought, sarcastically knowing I've said this phrase before: "Would you like a hug? F--"

She jumped and grasped me, almost breaking down in tears. My arms were free, I had no idea what to do. Confused, I put my right hand on her hair, petting it softly. I've changed. Nothing special or interesting happened in the past month, and yet I can't seem to say or do anything violent to her anymore. Or at least, not at my time at vulnerability. She doesn't seem to realize it, probably will never unless I say so, but she pulls out my vulnerability. I haven't felt so exposed in my life. For a human.

My body became warm. Shortly after the sudden emotional outburst, she moved back, biting the bottom of her lip, still having tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to do. Without thinking, I pulled out a handkerchief out from my pocket: "Here."

She slowly accepted, wiping her tears, then on another outburst, blew her nose in it.

I was irritated, none less to say than that, but I ignored it. "Ah," she said. "I'm sorry."

I should be the one apologizing for making such an innocent person burst in tears. Although, I have been _killing_ innocent people. I shouldn't be in that position to say that...

On an impulse, knowing that if I spend anymore time with her, it could be the death of me; I turned my back on her, leaving swiftly. "Lunch will be brought to you by a servant of Lord Aizen. Be patient, and don't say another word to me."

**Orihime's POV:**

Ahh! What was I doing?! I couldn't control myself...I was just so happy hearing a caring thing from Ulquiorra-san, especially to the fact I haven't seen him in forever. He gave me his handkerchief...I should clean it and give it back.

- - -

Ironing his handkerchief. It's so plain.

The handkerchief had no special pattern; just plain white with a back inner border. So much like Ulquiorra-san. Grimmjow-san walked in with a cart following behind him. This scene reminds me of one of the first times I saw Ulquiorra-san.

"Good afternoon, Grimmjow-san," I said. He looked away, "Good afternoon."

That again...he's acting weird: "How are you?"

"Eat."

"I will. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

The cart stopped in front of me and as Grimmjow-san was giving him death stares, I smiled to show my appreciating: "Thank you."

He ran, quick.

Grimmjow-san sat beside me on the bed. I quickly stiffened up, about to stand up, he grabbed my arm: "Woman," he said, staring me deep into my eyes, and me being a reel, getting sucked into his. I couldn't save myself. I couldn't even hear what he said, all I focused on was his muscular figure and the shape of his even, even could be called pretty, face.

"Who am I to you?"

What? That was an unexpected question. I said, of course being unrealistic, "A comrade."

"Put Aizen and all of me being an Espada, and the most strongest, best Espada here, Hueco Mundo, and all this stuff behind. What would I be?"

...huh? Is this a test? What am I supposed to say?! Is there an answer I'm supposed to say?!

"A stranger."

Idiot! You're digging your grave, Orihime Inoue! He didn't end his grasp yet and looked to the bedsheets, having almost an irritated look on his face once again. "Why?"

He said it bluntly, not like he was asking a question at all. It still needed an answer, but instead of asking for one, he was demanding one. Grimmjow-san was a belligerent guy anyways. Of course he couldn't keep up his facade forever. I didn't know what to say. If I went with my heart, I may get my whole face ripped off my head. This is fear, huh. Funny.

But am I really afraid of Grimmjow-san? Is it that serious? For this whole month, he's actually really treated me like a princess. Like an equal, other than anyone else here. Lord Aizen is kind and "generous," but he's just using me, isn't he? Ulquiorra-san is just a mystery.

I decided to tell my heart, giving it to Grimmjow-san, hoping he will accept it: "No, scratch that. I feel that you would be a person I wouldn't be able to get along with, unless, like now, we are confined in a room for a long time. I think...that if we put aside this "war," and Hollows thing, we would know each other, sneak glances at each other, probably never even talk, but if we did, I'm sure we would argue a lot, but then somehow get along. Do you get me?"

By the time I was saying this, the expression on his face softened. I was nearly squeezing his hand, although I know I won't ever get to such a line, but I was gently holding it. His large, almost two sizes larger than mind, was at rest. His eyes became lazy; "No, I don't. Would we not get along?"

"Well..." I needed to think. I squeezed his hand, "I think we would make great friends."

The word wasn't ally, not comrade. It was friends. A person may refer to those as the same, but a friend is a support. A thrill added onto life. A friend's sole purpose is to add on to our own selfish needs, but Grimmjow-san wouldn't be an item for my own satisfaction. He'd be a person I could freely spend time with. I may be "afraid," but I trust him very very much.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I don't remember much about my childhood. Most of my life was surviving to become powerful; basically surviving. Even now, I'm trying to survive. I have no one to go save, no one to thrill this life, besides the death of the people I rip apart.

I haven't been entrusted so many emotions in a 20 minute period, probably because I haven't been with someone that's been alive for more than 2 seconds. That time that Aizen had announced that woman's name, I knew that she was something extraordinary. Something that you don't find in a million years--a kind spirit. So humane.

"Orihime," I said, again, walking to her bedroom. It was much easier this time. I want to call her that someday. I want to be "great friends" with her. I want to "sneak glances" and "argue a lot" with that woman, for she seemed to enjoy the thought, constantly snickering or giggling while deep in the thought following the conversation that day. Her laughter was like music to my ears; giving me relaxation at her comfort, especially me. It makes me feel safe that I now spend time with this woman and enjoy it, for she is no longer showing any emotions of fear towards me.

I'm in front of her door. This is the first time in a while that I've come with no reason. The door opens, and unsuspectingly there was that damned Ulquiorra. I thought he was long gone. The bastard, what does he want now?!

"Grimmjow," he said, serving tea for our little princess, "You don't have the obligation to take care of this woman anymore."

I fucking hate him. His calm and grotesque appearance makes me sick. He doesn't tell me what to do--I don't do it unless assigned by Aizen personally. How can he just show up one day and claim the woman as his again after a month of putting that woman in pain? Fucking bastard. He thinks the whole world revolves around him, like some nine year old human brat.

"I didn't hear the news," I paused, "Ulquiorra."

"Are you implying I speak the false truth?" he quickly replies, on guard now, although I can tell, his facial expression still stands. "Leave."

"I don't fucking think so."

"What did you come here for?" I was pissed off. He asks his questions with no emotion at all, as if he was speaking a sentence.

"None of your damn business."

One more word and I'll--"Let her go, Grimmjow."

_"God damn it, Ulquiorra!"_ I ran, charging at him, fixing up my cero as he simply put his left hand up: "You can't defeat me."

The cero broke down her whole entire back wall. Her eyes were almost bulging. She set her hands up, attempting to reverse time, but Ulquiorra stopped her: "Don't waste your energy. It must be preserved for Lord Aizen."

She looked horrified, but stopped. She glanced at me as I did to her. We just shared glances didn't we? ...but I want more.

"Orihime," I said, clawing my teeth together, "Do you really want to entrust yourself to this monster?!"

"Look who just blew up the wall, smart one." Ulquiorra replied, obviously not wanting the woman to speak a word to me. I got more an more irritated--I could blow up this whole room if I wanted to. Fuck all of this. He's bullshittin' me, ain't he?

I snarled at him, trying to suppress my anger, but obviously not working.

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

Due to the unexpected lack of rooms, the woman had to be moved to my room. When she first walked in, I was curious of what she would think. I looked over to her, and her face was flushed; as if she's never been in a man's room before, although I'm sure she has. But it may be because of Grimmjow's sudden outburst of her "name."

"You'll be sleeping here until your room is repaired," I said as I walked over my chair, looking at her. She had a stupid grin on her face, the one that I've missed for a while. It seems that just over a month, some things can take some drastic changes. When Grimmjow unpledgedly called out that woman's name, I was surprised. I thought to him, she was food, or something in that category. And the woman: she's only showing more emotions than usual.

She walked over to my bed, "And where will you be sleeping?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I was just curious, Ulquiorra-san," she said in a playful attitude. I don't get it.

I saw the situation by my eyes. I'm alone, in _my_ room. With a...I don't know, outrageous looking woman, and yet I don't feel the urge to touch her. Not touch, not praise, not welcome. All I want to do with her right now, looking at her curiously view my room, testing things out, exploring, is to hold her like earlier today and this time never let her go.


	6. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

**Orihime's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Ulquiorra-san's face right in front of mine.

Astonished on how close he was, my eyes widened, but I soon calmed down. I just haven't been around a guy, so closely...well, putting aside Kurosaki-kun...

My face was flushed red. I didn't know what to do; Ulquiorra-san's face was probably not even an inch away. He had that same expression as usually, but it was a little softer. I wonder what kind of dream he's having; if he has any at all.

I was about to get off, thinking that if I stare at him until he awakens, he might catch me doing such a rude act, until I realized that his left arm was put on my shoulders, leaning on my neck.

I'm in an impasse; a deadlock. My face was now beaming with pink and warming up his cold skin possibly. I tried focusing my stare elsewhere, but I was facing Ulquiorra-san anyways; I couldn't look anywhere else. His face was like the morning sun. Somehow, I saw it gleaming of light. I took my right hand and stroked against his face. I remember this from somewhere...oh, yes. Right before I left for Hueco Mundo, sending my goodbyes to Kurosaki-kun...

I took my hand back and closed my eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep until he wakes up, but he suddenly said: "Good morning."

My eyes bursted open as I saw his green eyes stare into mind, having a soft, warm feeling of enrichment. I was convinced that it was just a state of mind-no way that the emotionless Ulquiorra-san could give a warming feeling, but I thought again.

Then it struck me-yesterday, he called me by full name. I've forgotten. It was the first time he called me by my name...Grimmjow-san too...I'm getting overwhelmed.

He was staring at me, possibly waiting for a reply, but I wasn't giving one. For a while, we just laid there, dead, staring at each other. I finally got a grip on myself and told him: "You too."

A pause, "Awkward situation we have here, don't we, Ulquiorra-san?"

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

I must've sleepwalked myself over to my bed in which she was sleeping...how embarrassing.

I noticed my left arm was placed around her neck. This position...I could adapt to it. It's comfortable, well, at least to me. The woman seems to have a hard time and struggling. I don't know why, but I had a hard time letting go. This warmth I felt in my body, and my skin was nearly her temperature.

I like it.

We were in the bed, together, nearly a few centimeters away. I asked her, "Are you afraid?"

She glared at me with those eyes; violet gray. "Of what?"

"I can kill you."

"You can kill me anytime, Ulquiorra-san."

"Glad you understand."

I forcefully took my arm off and slid off the bed. "Get ready for breakfast."

I could've asked her how she felt, or what she's feeling. Instead, I asked her if she was afraid. It wasn't legitimate; I just wanted to know. I wanted to reassure myself that I was in control. She couldn't seduce me; she can't control me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all-maybe I could've just laid there for a little longer, having the woman in my arms for a little longer.

The thought made me a little woozy, though. The thought of that woman in my arms for a whole seven hours didn't make it any better. My...heart, was beating fast. How could a woman effect my breathing rate? Was it her smell?

No, I don't believe so, but thinking about it makes me feel strange. The smell of flowers that she emits whenever she exits the shower; it's very enticing.

As I was getting undressed, she yelped an unusual sound: "Ah-!"

I looked back. What is it now?

"...yes?"

She was covering her face, although I could see some of it, flushed out with red and she was peering through the little cracks of her fingertips. "Ulquiorra-san! Don't do that here!"

I looked down at my flesh and bones, also at my tattoo. "Have you not seen a guy change before?" She was waving her head around, looking in the other direction, _"No!"_

Boring.

I walked over to her, half naked with my top off, standing right behind her. She noticed that the light was getting blocked out by a figure and a shadow was casted upon her. She took a look back, staring right into the Number 4 stuck right on my left side of the chest. She quickly turned her head and covered her eyes as she took a stroll across to the other side of the room, raising her tone in a whining manner: "Ulquiorra-san! Please!"

She thought I was teasing her, and maybe I was. I walked over with no intentions of killing her; to the least, hurting. I don't remember having her call my name so much in a 5 minute period. I wanted more. I wanted her to scream my name, beg in despair, and call out as if she wanted it.

I sighed, "Get in the restroom and shower, quickly."

She immediately ran into the shower as if she was running for her life. She ran so quickly, I could hear her tripping and falling on something. I wanted to chuckle; I thought it was funny. But I decided not to.

As she was getting ready, the meal on wheels rolled in. I took it and the Arrancar took a run for it. I set it on the table and I sat down, waiting for her to finish cleansing herself.

Long after she went in, she came out and her hair was damp. My shirt was still off, but she seemed to be more relaxed now and didn't seem to take any care in it. She simply looked away, blushing. She was in uniform, but still drying off her hair. I walked over to her and took a lock of hair and brought it up to my lips. The smell was fascinating. I closed my eyes as a fantasy took place in my mind. Is this what you call "feelings?" Impossible. But if so, I haven't felt so many overwhelming me at once as I had this morning.

Dazzling, I'd say.

I dropped her hair and pushed my hands in my pockets, looking at her now: "Dry off your hair."

I then went in to take my shower as she willingly went to dig into her meal.

Soon after as well, she was waiting patiently, standing, staring hopefully into the moon like she always does. What is there to hope for anyways? She isn't going to be saved, and soon, there won't be any reason for her to be here anymore. The woman will gradually lose hope, and soon, she will die here, hopeless and nobody to grab onto.

**Orihime's POV:**

I'm getting tempted by Ulquiorra-san.


	7. Chapter 5: Confessions

**NOTE:**

Holy crap guise! Had the longest hiatus ever, much? Just got a little lazy, but now continuing on haha. Thanks for the patience. Enjoy (and more to come).

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

**Orihime's POV:**

If in love, there were more things like compassion and realization, I think that life could be easier. Love messes people up, because many people can't control their emotions. It messes me up, especially when I'm not allowed to fall in love. I know it's a trap, I know it's all a lie. He's not nice to me because he feels any sympathy for me; he has to.

Ulquiorra-san was pouring a cup of tea and I noticed that he was very skinny. His skin a light tone of gray and his slender figure was menacing to look at, although I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was elegant, charismatic, and very open minded.

I found it attractive that Ulquiorra-san wasn't afraid of what people would think. Although he's feared because of his straightforwardness and over exaggerations, calling people and other hollows "trash" and whatnot.

"Ulquiorra-san, do you enjoy my company?" I asked, waiting for him to finish serving the tea and rice crackers.

"I have to enjoy it."

As expected, it isn't him. He doesn't seem to have any emotions or feelings; at least he's not showing it. I tried a different approach, possibly like the one Grimmjow-san used, but I tried it in a more indirect manner, "If you could leave me and not have me in custody anymore, would you never come to see me?"

He overflowed the tea cup and the tea dripped off onto the floor.

He snapped and an Arrancar ran in to fix up the mess. He stayed quiet until the Arrancar left and said: "No, I wouldn't."

My heart stroke in a piercing motion. Instead of feeling it in my left side of the chest, I felt it in the middle. As if he just cut me open and attempted to break my heart. I stood my stance, trying to act as if it didn't matter to me, and that I felt the same way. He looked over at me, "but occasionally I would run into you and say a word or two."

I wondered if he was trying to mend the pain. Like, if he was trying to make me feel better. Does that mean he cares? Even a bit?

Even so, I was happy. I smiled softly and said, "Lets eat."

Today was soft. Ulquiorra-san was more easy. He was caring, less rude and left his clean remarks on foolishness to himself. He didn't make me feel uneasy today, but it was probably just me brushing off his rudeness due to the fact I'm lovesick.

If he knew this, I can probably predict: "You say that word so easily."

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

How do I tell her; her friends are dead. We slaughtered them and ate them whole, devouring them with no care or grief we should cause to her, or the Soul Society.

But this is war. We have war so we may have peace; it's a chain reaction. Lord Aizen is in vain. I can't believe these lowly lives could possibly pull something so stupid. We could've done something more reasonable with the capture of Kurosaki Ichigo and the rest of the Shinigami. I say that with a tingly feeling in my chest. I want it so badly because, I mean. This woman. She yearns for him so much, it's disgusting. She's getting her hopes up just to have them knocked down. This buzzing feeling, what is it?

Her room is almost done repairing. As expected from Lord Aizen. I'll miss her having around here; her face near mine every morning, seeing her afternoon smile and the laughter of joy. Even if it was only for two or three days, she's made me for the first time enjoy spending time with someone.

I've started to feel that I've forgotten the feeling of being feared, only loved. By this woman, that knows nothing of me.

"Get up," I said, laying on the sofa that I usually lay on whenever I think. She woke up instantly. "Once you wash up, we must talk."

I may have just been feigning myself. I knew that I wanted to tell her about that imbecile, but I didn't. Maybe I had planned this out all along in my subconscious, or maybe I just am that weak. I didn't say a single word to her at all as she was lagging while she ate. Once she came back, I was still thinking, worrying about what I should say.

"What is it, Ulquiorra-san?" She said to me.

Immediately, although hesitant, "You-" I was going to say "your friends," but out came: "You're going back to your original room soon. It is almost done getting repaired."

I'm a fool.

She looked at me with a forced smile, "I see. I can finally get out of your hair now, huh?"

I didn't respond, I simply just looked away to hide the pained expression on my face. Really, what am I doing?

Suddenly, a uneasy reaitsu appeared, rushing to our castle straight out of no where. It was impossible to know where it was coming from; I couldn't tell. Everywhere, was it? No. This was the presence of one being. Suddenly, behind the woman sparked a flare, I then knew it was one of the lower class Hollows using an illusion. I was being naïve, and was easily tricked.

Pulling her back in my arms, the Hollow appeared before me. I snickered at the sight of this one; a weakling. His powers are also non-destructive, only to fool a being, but never someone like me. At least again.

"So, how did you end up here anyways? The pressure of the miasma in his area is the most intense, especially for such weak Hollows such are you. Who do you think you are going against?" But of course, it was obvious. He had already sneaked in beforehand, way early before Lord Aizen set such thing to protect this place.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-sama, you've gotten it wrong," he was laughing under his breath. "I am not here to fight you, you see. I am only here...for the girl." An ugly grin surfaced his face, and I was disgusted. Holding the woman with my left arm, I held my right one up, formed a small cero, and without hesitation stabbed it right through his heart. As if I haven't dealt with these types of Hollows before. Stabbing them in the heart usually does the trick, whether it is an illusion or not.

I thought it was humorous how I didn't blast him with my head-on cero, but it'd be troublesome to have my dormitory wrecked too.

Blood splattered on my face, covering nearly half of it. The blood was thick, and it smelled vile. Looking down at the woman, I see her face in shock, she wouldn't blink, and the gleam of her eyes were gone. The excessive blood that drenched my face dripped down onto her cheek and she curled herself up, afraid.

Bombarding my dorm, a person came in; it was Grimmjow. "Orihime! Is she okay?"

As soon as he opened the door, the woman fled to him out of my arms and into his. "Hey, what, what happened? What the hell?" He then looked at me and then made a furious face with intense pressure on his brows, "What the fuck did you do, Ulquiorra? If you're going to fucking let this happen, I might as well watch over her, you scum!"

I looked at Grimmjow in a condescending way, losing the rest of the humanity I had left in me (if I had any at all), and said blandly, "don't lay your hands on what is mine, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I wanted to laugh, maybe call that Ulquiorra out if I could, because I've never seen him so angry before, but it was strange. My gut told me to fight Ulquiorra, but my heart told me to console Orihime. I've really been getting used to that name.

Looking away at his petty silhouette gleaming in the moon, I found more important matters to attend to: "Hey, answer me, you dumb bitch."

"That's definitely the right thing to say when you are trying to 'comfort' them."

"_Hey! _What the hell are you implying, you wanna fight?"

He sighed and then exited the premises, "I'm going to go wash my face."

Taking out a handkerchief, I wipe the blood off of Orihime's face and the some that I could get off on her clothes. It really wasn't a lot, since Ulquiorra had taken most of it, but there were still specks, and I know she was terrified.

"It's just blood, Orihime; there is nothing be be afraid about."

She was still holding onto me, but simply grasping my hand now. Her warmth and somehow, feeling, was traveling over to my body. Somehow, I was able to feel everything she was feeling, because I started to feel tears swell up as she was bawling (exaggeration), but it may have been an illusion, for that is something I would never do; that's ridiculous. I wanted to do more than hold her hand though, I know she needed more than that, but for me, I wanted it.

"That's not it, Grimmjow-san," she said, grim. I didn't need to ask what it was, I already fucking knew. It was that damned Ulquiorra; he is always the problem for everything. Infuriating and raging with ire, I then grasp her hand hard enough to make her squeal. While apologizing and stopping her from crying, I was thinking of ways how to blow off that Ulquiorra's fucking head.

There had never been a time like this where I've actually been frustrated by Ulquiorra other than just existing and being there. I actually had a reason to want to chastise him and that was what made today so different.

I realized some things that were going on without me knowing it.

I was never as annoyed of Ulquiorra more than I was today. For lunch, Lord Aizen wanted all the Espada to gather together to eat every now and then, so we all joined in. Having Nnoitra gone was nothing special; no one seemed to care, but I did. Somehow, the view of Ulquiorra seemed more different. I wanted to fucking shove this table in his face at this moment.

After the meeting, I met with the king.

"Today was odd, Lord Aizen," I said. "I know it's impossible, but I can't deny it: I have this throbbing feeling right here my my chest whenever I see that girl, Orihime Inuoe." I said, slapping my right hand on my left breast, looking away and trying to add things together, to comprehend this invigorating mystery.

Lord Aizen sagely grinned at me "You've fallen in love" was what he said.

I looked at him; he did not even second-think that. He straight out said it, confident and blunt. "And also, Lord Aizen. I feel like I don't hate that damned Ulquiorra as much as I thought."

There was a pause. "And why is that?"

I looked around, trying to think of the words to say. "I feel as if I finally found a common ground with him," I said. There was a hesitant pause.

"Because I know for a fact that he feels the same way I do."


End file.
